The Confessions of Spring
by dontlikeitdontreadit
Summary: This is a story that some might find odd. Pitch Black is back and he's not just here for revenge,no,he's here for Jack. How will Bunny and the other Guardians take this? Find out. oh and this will have smut later on that's the rating explanation. JACKxBUNNY JACKxPITCH
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Rise of the Guardians**

**A/N: OKay so this is my first fan fiction and I really am not good at spelling so if you would please do me a favor and help me out if you think I need it. I have loved JackRabbit for like ever (movie release). I figured this would be the [perfect way to present myself. Rated M for the SMUTTYNESS later. ;)**

* * *

The nights were short and the days were long for our beloved Jack Frost after the battle with Pitch Black. He was awake more often than not, and when he did sleep, he dreamt of the darkness that once surrounded him. Though the other guardians were to never witness the side of him that was oh so deathly afraid to the point of insomnia.

It was getting close to Easter and Bunny was getting tired of the traditional pinks and greens, the common yellows and blues he had used for centuries. He wanted something new, Sandy's glistening gold was easy to nail and Tooth's vibrant feathers were a piece of cake, and as much as he hated it, the red of North was also a lack of challenge. When Bunny thought about it he couldn't quite picture the perfect ice blue of Frost. He never went out of the Warren much, but Bunny could make an exception for this fateful venture.

With a tap of his foot Bunny found himself outside of the gorgeous house that Jack had been living in since the battle. It was a pigment of old white, with the shining of ice crystals as decoration, the building was not large, only two stories (Jack was never the materialistic type). "Oi! Frostbite, ya in? I was wondering if I could use you as a color reference real quick."

There was just silence. "Hey Jack you home?" The Poka said this as he entered the house which was never locked of course. Yet another moment of silence. As Bunny made his back, the path he had come in, he heard a thud from the master bedroom. "Frostbite?" Bunny slowly, and partially reluctantly, made his way upstairs to the bedroom where Jack had been sleeping, or so he thought.

"You knew I'd come for you Jack, you remember the nightmares don't you?" Bunny didn't recognize the dark voice at first as he slowly propelled the door inward. When the ice looking door was a quarter of the way open the slight murmur of a conversation ceased. Then a quick but strong burst of air went through the bedroom, and the large circular window that was just to the left of Jack's bed flew open, the wind going out the door was followed by a smudge of black.

Bunny lost focus on that, when he heard a small shaky voice trying to act aggressive. "Hey Easter kangaroo! What the hell are you doing here!?" Bunny stepped forward. "No! Stay out you Kangaroo! Go away." The voice came too late, by the end of the sentence the door was fully extended and with an expression nobody should have, Bunny knew he saw something he wasn't supposed to.

Jack was kneeling on his bed wrapped in a chain of sharp icicles that were obviously digging into his skin. Bunny lunged forward to help Jack but was stopped by an icicle shooting up from the ground cutting his arm just a bit. "I told you to leave you giant hopping rat!"

"Oi! Watch it mate!"

"Bunny j-just LEAVE!"

All of a sudden another knife of ice shot towards Bunny, and as he dodged it he saw something he never wanted to see. In the ice there was darkness, it glistened in the light like black stars imprisoned in a galaxy of ice.

"Pitch…" whispered the Poka.

"What was that?'

"Oh Jack. Mate," said Bunny as he was about to take a step closer but was cut off by yet another huge ice dagger. Bunny knew in that moment he couldn't get to Jack like this. So he began to run back the way he had come in. He was quick enough to dodge the following three attacks, but he should have run faster. His speed lagged just enough so that way he was able to look back at Frost and see the tears run down his face, then begin to freeze, and the heartbreaking sound of the words that followed.

"Bunny. I'm sorry, so so sorry. I couldn't let him hurt the ones I love. I-I-I couldn't let him hurt you."

* * *

**A/N: OKay done tell me what you think I'm open to ideas about chapter two character involvement wise, so any specific Sprite you want me to deem Guardian next hey comment or message me. KThxBy**

** -Amories Saga**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Panic to the Point of Tears?

When Bunny got back to the Warren he still could not grasp what had just happened. Jack's pitiful voice still rang in his ears. "...I couldn't let him hurt you," Bunny reiterated the last words that he heard Jack say before he...abandoned him as Bunny would put it. "DAMNIT" Bunnymund cursed loudly as he hit the wall, now not only upset but extremely pissed off at himself. "I coulda saved him I coulda done something more."

"No you couldn't, he chained himself up you know." A dark and eerie voice came from the shadows.

"Pitch, how the Hell did ya get in here!"

"Well that's a story for another visit," the King of Nightmares smirked making Bunny's stomach churn.

Bunny lunged forward not thinking at this point, but his efforts were worthless. Pitch just sank into the shadow that the tall elm trees cast on the internal spring grass.

"He did it to himself Aster."

"You whacka! What did you do to my Jack!"

Bunny stopped and quickly reflected on what he had just said. "Oh. Your Jack. E. Aster Bunnymund. I think you've fallen for the boy."

"Shut your filthy mouth," Bunny lunged again at Pitch. To Aster's surprise Pitch allowed him to pin the lengthy body down on to the ground.

"Oh please. You really think I want something with that boy, in his current state. Nah I don't want that virgin." Pitch smirked at this with laughter in his eyes.

He sank once again into the shadows beneath the trees. "I'd help you out on how to free Jack, but this is just way too much fun."

"Pitch you get ya sorry arse to where I can see it you filthy mongrel."

"Now, now. What a filthy mouth you have there. And all of this for a boy that has ruined countless Easters for you."

"You better shut your mouth or I'll stick my foot into it!"

And with a smirk and a dark, deep chuckle Pitch was no where in the parameters of the Warren.

Bunny started thinking about what Pitch had said, it was true Jack had brought extra stress on the rabbit at times but that's just who Jack was. "He's the Guardian of Fun for moon's sake! He's Just being the lil' ankle biter he is." There wasn't a deeper feeling, was there? Bunny shook his head. "No. No. No. That's not what's going on here."

Bunny gathered himself and left to go tell the others. He ran through the tunnel to and opening he made to get to the pole where North would call the other Guardians.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys so due to the fact my father has found my password for this account and will want anything new that pertains to this account im just gonna move this story to my new account. RJTiger is my new pen name and I am going to revise and edit my last two chapters and post them to that so...thanks, love ya bye.


End file.
